


Only Once

by periwren



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Deceit tries to help, Logan is savage, Logan regrets everything, Patton is Patton, Tide Pods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Patton wants to eat the delicious looking tide pods.Now with part 2 where Logan learns sarcasm is a terrible thing to use on Patton.





	1. Chapter 1

Patton frowned as he stared longingly at the little packets of laundry detergent on the counter top.

“It’s not fair!” he wailed.

“Hmm?” hummed Logan making it sound like a question, not bothering to look up from what he was reading.

“They make tide pods so cute and so bright and colourful – just like little candies. But I can’t eat them ☹ It’s just not fair.”

Virgil looked over at Patton as his lower lip quivered as he stared at the pods and wondered; _How did he just verbalise a frowny face???_

“You can eat them once.” said Logan flatly.

“Wha- _really_?!?”

“Only once. Because you won’t be around for a second time.”

“Huh?” said Patton confused.

Virgil’s eyes widened; “Logan no! _Savage!_ ” and he quickly snatched all the tide pods off the table out of Patton’s reach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think everybody (including me) wanted a nicer end to this fic.

Patton felt his heart sink as Virgil snatched all the tide pods off the table and walked away with them, glaring at Logan.  

No. No, no, no. It’s not fair – Logan just said that Patton could eat them. And now his sweet dark son had taken them all away from him. Why was Virgil being so mean and greedy? thought Patton miserably.

But as Virgil was walking away – one tide pod dropped from his arms. Plop. It landed right in the middle of the floor. Virgil didn’t notice that he had dropped it. Logan who was too busy with his own thing, didn’t see it either. But Patton did.

Patton covered his mouth with hands. He didn’t want a squeal of delight to escape in case Virgil looked back and saw the pod.

Patton waited until Virgil was no longer in sight and then quickly bent down and snatched the pod/treat.

YES!

Patton licked his lips eagerly – it looked so colourful.

Just then Deceit walked in and saw Patton admiring the pod like a jewel.

“What are you doing?”

“I want to savour this moment – Logan finally said I can have one of these.”

“What? Logan did what?” demanded Deceit.

Logan stirred by the sound of his name finally looked up from what he was doing.

“Hmm? What’s going on?”

Deceit pointed frantically at Patton who cried out, “I’m eating this tide pod!”

“That’s-that’s an _excellent idea_ – AH!” screeched Deceit as Patton popped it in his mouth.

Logan’s eyes widened as he finally realised what was happening.

“NOOO!” he screamed as he dived over the table top grabbing onto Patton’s jaw forcefully prying his mouth open “SPIT IT OUT! SPIT IT OUT NOW!” while he jammed his fingers inside to try and pull out the tide pod.

Patton startled, choked and coughed spitting out the tide pod.

“Owie.” Rubbing his jaw “Logan why? You said-”

“NO PATTON. I cannot believe you took what I said seriously. You’re an idiot. I’m an idiot. You cannot ever eat these they are chemical laundry detergent. They are poisonous and will cause you physical harm!”

“…oh”

Virgil hearing the commotion ran back into the room.

“What happened?”

Deceit saw the pile of tide pods still in Virgil’s arms and cried, _“Are you eating them too? That’s brilliant. Stop you genius!”_ And smacked the pods he was carrying out of arms and then smacked him on the side of the head.

“Don’t hit Virgil Deceit!”

“Deceit did what?” shouted Roman making a late but dramatic entrance.

“He hit him and knocked all of the tide pods to the floor,” said Patton.

“You fiend. Here you go Patton.” said Roman scooping up the pods and giving them to Patton thinking that as the “Dad” he did most of the cleaning, so the detergent was most likely his.

“No!” cried Logan and Virgil snatching all the pods away from Patton again.

“How has Thomas managed to live this long with four of you in charge?!” shouted Deceit angrily.


End file.
